The Bleach Switch
by Lost Idea Alchemist
Summary: Major AU. The captains attend school or work, the Lieutenants have minor, unassuming roles, and the Eleventh Division is headed by a little girl! Wait...what?


What's up, everyone? This is my first Bleach story, and I hope you'll like it!

The plot is a basic character switch. I'm going to take the Captains, Lieutenants, Ichigo's classmates, and a few others, and switch them around with each other. For example, the Head Captain will be Isane Kotetsu. Stuff like that. This is a semi-crack story that follows the basic Bleach storyline.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I own the OC Shiori Kuchiki, but she's dead and there will only be a few mentions of her.

* * *

"It must be close by." The light-haired child muttered nervously. "This is where that spirit energy is coming from."

Without a second thought, Yuzu Kurosaki leapt down into the city.

* * *

"Hey!" An angry boy sneered. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you punk?"

The white-haired teen frowned. "You have defiled the resting place of my friend." He pointed to a bottle with three flowers that was knocked over. "Leave now, before I get angry."

One of the punks chose to disregard that, launching himself at the boy. He got a foot in his face for the trouble and the remaining two thugs watched in fear as he flew several meters back, joining a previously beaten grunt.

"Ok, ok, we're going!" One of them shouted nervously, quickly hoisting up his two unconscious friends and running away.

"There, they're gone." Jushiro turned to the immaterial girl. "I'll come by tomorrow with some new flowers for you."

"Ok!" The girl smiled. "Thanks, mister. Now I can relax and enjoy some peace and quiet again."

"It was no problem." Jushiro waved her off as he started walking away. "Hurry up and go to heaven, it's bound to be more fun than this place."

A few minutes later, Jushiro pushed open the door of his family home. "I'm back!" He shouted into the house.

"Jushiro!" Hisana Kuchiki called from the kitchen. "Welcome home. Could you look for Dad? He's gone missing again!"

Jushiro Ukitake sighed and kicked his shoes off, coughing slightly. "Yeah, sure."

"You ok in there?" His sister's voice asked worriedly. "Your cough isn't back, is it?"

"I'm fine." Jushiro sighed, as he climbed up to his room. "Is Rukia home yet?"

"Yeah, she's waiting for you and Dad to come to dinner." Hisana told him. "So hurry up and find him, ok?"

"Yeah, fine." Jushiro sighed again and climbed onto his windowsill. "He's probably on the roof like always."

Shunsui Kyoraku sighed as he gazed up at the sky. His thoughts, like usual, centered about his family. He remembered the woman he loved so long ago, Shiori Kyoraku nee Kuchiki, who he first met when she was pregnant with Jushiro. The bastard father had run off as soon as she told him about her pregnancy. Shunsui and Shiori got married about two years after Jushiro was born, and she'd given him two daughters before she passed away. Jushiro had the misfortune of carrying his biological father's name, while Hisana and Rukia had both decided to use their mother's maiden name in her memory.

"Get down there already." Jushiro told his father, as he grabbed him by his collar and threw him off the roof. Without hesitation, he jumped down after his father and dragged his limp form into the dining room.

* * *

Jushiro looked up from his homework and frowned. Something about his room didn't feel right, almost as if there was someone besides him in there.

Yuzu looked around the room silently, unaware that Jushiro was staring at her with wide eyes.

"What the..." The teen muttered, staring at the black-clad girl.

"It's near..." Yuzu muttered. "That pressure I felt earlier is close."

"Excuse me." Jushiro stepped right in front of the girl and stared directly at her. "Who are you and why are you in my room?"

Yuzu blinked. "You can see me?"

"Uh, yeah?" Jushiro blinked. "Am I not supposed to?"

"No." Yuzu shook her head. "Ordinary people can't see me. I'm a Soul Reaper."

One explanation later, Jushiro was thoroughly confused by the whole situation. "So you're a Soul Reaper, and you came here from a place called the Soul Society to exterminate an evil spirit? Forgive me if I find this a little hard to believe. Do you perhaps have some way of proving to me that you're not just a human making stuff up?"

Yuzu thought for a moment, before pointing two fingers at him. "Bakudo #1: Sai!"

Jushiro's eyes widened as his arms snapped into a locked position behind his back and he tumbled helplessly to the ground.

"Ok, I'm convinced." He told her from the floor. "Now can you take that off me?"

"In a moment." Yuzu smiled and sat down on Jushiro's bed. "First let me explain. That thing on you is a kido spell. There are two categories of kido: Bakudo, or non-combat kido, and Hado, or destructive and offensive kido."

"So when you said 'Bakudo #1: Sai', that means it was a weak non-combat kido?"

Yuzu nodded. "Soul Reapers have two main purposes. One is to send common spirits, those you see as ghosts, to Soul Society. It's kind of a mix between an afterlife and heaven. The other goal is to eradicate Hollows, which are souls that seek to eat other souls. Hollows can be easily identified by white masks and holes where their hearts used to be."

"Is that why you're here?" Jushiro was getting quite comfortable at this point, despite being immobilized.

Yuzu blinked. "Yes, actually. There's a Hollow somewhere around here, but for some reason I am unable to sense it."

"I see." Jushiro frowned. "And do you know why..." He trailed off when a blood-curdling roar reached his ears. "Did you hear that? That huge roar right now?"

"A roar? When..." An encore performance made its way to Yuzu's ears. "Now I hear it." She frowned. "But I still don't get it. It's like something is muffling its spirit energy from being sensed." She glanced at Jushiro, deep in thought.

"Help!" A shrill voice yelled from downstairs.

"Hisana!" Jushiro shouted. "Quick, get this thing off me!"

"I'm sorry." Yuzu sighed, already out the door. "It's better if you leave this to me."

"Shiro?" Rukia asked weakly, trying to pick herself up from the hallway floor. "Good. This thing, whatever it is, hasn't come up here yet. It was so sudden... blood erupted out of Dad's back and he collapsed. That thing attacked us while we were still in shock... I thought I'd come up here and warn you. Hurry up and help Hisana, she's still down there..."

"She's ok, she's just unconscious." Yuzu assured Jushiro, checking the girl over. She glanced back at the boy and her eyes widened. "Stop! You're not strong enough to break through Sai! If you push too hard, you soul will-"

Jushiro broke through the kido in that exact moment. The stress, however, took its toll on him and he erupted into a coughing fit.

"I'm ok." He waved off her concerned gaze. "Let's go."

Yuzu eyed him doubtfully, but nodded and raced downstairs with him in tow.

Jushiro looked around the hallway in horror. Broken furniture, spilled food, his father with blood trickling down his back... his eyes widened when he noticed an inhuman creature through a rather large hole in the wall.

"That must be a Hollow." He observed. "I would have though it'd be human, but that thing is a monster. And wait... is that... HISANA!"

Without hesitation, he picked up a baseball bat and charged at the Hollow, only to get sent back into a wall. Picking himself up, he noticed that the bat was now just a handle. The Hollow stalked over to him and raised a hand, ready to smash him.

Blood spurted everywhere as Yuzu cut straight through the limb, severing it. Instantly, she swiveled and sliced off the other one, dropping Hisana straight into Jushiro's lap.

"Stay alert!" Yuzu ordered. "Your family are all fine. Hollows target souls with high amounts of spirit energy. Since you, a normal human, can see souls and Hollows, my guess is that this one is after you."

"Wait a second." Jushiro stood up shakily. "Are you telling me that I'm the reason it's here? I'm the reason all this has happened?"

"Uh..." Yuzu turned to him. The Hollow used the opportunity to smash its leg into her, sending her through the wall into the street outside.

"That hurt..." She whined, trying to pick herself up. "What the...?"

"Hey." Jushiro called, standing in front of Yuzu and getting the Hollow's attention. "It's me you're after, right? Then leave them alone and come at me. I should be enough to take care of you."

Both the Hollow and Yuzu leapt at him. Jushiro's eyes widened when Yuzu got caught in between the Hollow's jaws and blood shot out of her.

"Please don't be so reckless next time." Yuzu told him weakly. "However, I am in no condition to fight that Hollow now, so I have to rely on you. Tell me, do you really want to help?"

"Of course." Jushiro exclaimed. "Please, if there is a way, you must tell me!"

"Right." Yuzu pulled out her sword. "It's risky, and if it fails you'll die. If it works, however, you'll become a Soul Reaper like me."

"Ok!" Jushiro agreed instantly. "What do I do?"

"Take my sword and pierce your chest with it." Yuzu explained. "Then I will be able to transfer some of my powers, making you a substitute Soul Reaper until I regain my powers."

Jushiro glanced at Hisana's fallen form, before walking over to Yuzu. "Let's do it. Give me your sword, Soul Reaper."

Yuzu smiled up at him. "My name's Yuzu. Yuzu Kurosaki."

Jushiro nodded. "And I'm Jushiro Ukitake." He told her, before ramming the sword through himself.

A brilliant flash of light lit up the entire street. The Hollow, recognizing that something weird was happening, leapt forward quickly, only to suddenly find itself without an arm that it so painstakingly regenerated earlier.

The light cleared to reveal Jushiro, standing clad completely in black and holding a sword that looked extremely ordinary and unassuming. The boy smirked and charged forward, relieving the creature of one of its legs.

"What happened? He was supposed to only take half, but most of my power is gone." Yuzu muttered to herself. "I don't understand. With all the power he took, his sword should be larger than that. Unless... he somehow already learned how to control his spiritual pressure!"

Yuzu sighed in relief when Jushiro split the Hollow's mask in half and it disintegrated. "Exactly who are you, Jushiro Ukitake?"


End file.
